Stupid Game
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Naru, Sasuke, Itachi, Kyuubi tanpa sadar terjebak dalam permainan yang mereka buat. Awalnya ingin balas dendam, namun sebenarnya mereka saling mengerjai dan dikerjai. Bodohnya, SasuNaru hanya dijadikan pion dalam permainan kedua kakaknya. Apa kedua adik ini akan menerima saja? Atau... Warn: Fem!Naru. SasuFemNaru, ItaKyuu. autumn. aoki req. Main story of Kriminal and Sweet Revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Stupid Game © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, etc.**

_**Special for autumn. aoki request**_

_**Dan semua readers yang minta sekuel (lagi) dari fic Sweet Revenge & Kriminal**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading_**

Sasuke menatap ngeri ke arah Itachi yang kini sibuk menyeringai nista. Yah sebenarnya Sasuke tidak akan memasang wajah selebay itu kalau saja Itachi tidak dalam posisi sedang sumringah bahagia menatap isi kotak yang baru saja dia terima. Iya kalau kotaknya berisi hadiah macam uang satu milyar, atau obat penghilang kekeriputan. Lah ini...

Sebuah bangkai kucing yang masih segar ditata rapi di dalamnya. Sumpah! Sasuke _ilfeel_! Sejak kapan kakaknya menjadi maniak bangkai begitu? Dan bagaimana bisa si pengirim tanpa nama itu memasukkan hewan tak berdosa nan malang macam kucing tersebut ke kotak yang warnanya pink! Iya, pink... entah psikopat macam apa yang sebenarnya tengah meneror keluarga mereka sekarang sehingga memberi kotak yang terlalu _girly_ seperti itu.

"Otouto..." dengan gerakan perlahan Itachi mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Masih dengan senyum ambigunya. Membuat Sasuke makin ngeri.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Namikaze Naru yang kau kerjai kemarin?" jawab Itachi tidak nyambung. Ehhh... a-apa tadi katanya? Itachi bilang apa tadi? Kencan dengan Namikaze Naru? Oh adik si Kyuubi preman gahar SMA sebelah ya? Heh?! Dari mana dia tahu kalau Sasuke kencan dengannya kemarin-kemarin?

"Dari mana kau tahu aku pergi dengannya minggu kemarin?" Oh ayolah, jangan bilang kalau Itachi terlibat dalam komunitas para psikopat sehingga melakukan praktek ala stalker psiko seperti yang di film kebanyakan?

Itachi tak menjawab, hanya mengambil selembar kertas yang tertera di dalam kotak tersebut dan sedikit meremasnya. Melemparkan kertas dengan beberapa bercak darah itu ke arah Sasuke dan disambut Sasuke dengan cepat.

Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Itachi langsung membuka gumpalan kertas itu, membacanya dengan cepat.

'_Akan kami buat genk kalian hancur seperti benda ini. Hari Sabtu pukul 10 malam di bangunan kosong sebelah apartment Konoha. Tentu saja jika kalian bukan pengecut!'._

Genk kalian? Maksudnya Akatsuki? Hah... jadi ini surat tantangan? Dari siapa?

"Siapa?" Sasuke langsung bertanya _to the point_. Tidak mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Terakhir kali mereka berkelahi secara massal saat ribut dengan SMA Iwagakuen... dan seingat Sasuke juga, Iwagakuen akhirnya tunduk dengan genk mereka dan mengakui kehebatannya. Lalu siapa? Atau jangan-jangan...

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan calon kakak iparmu! Namikaze Kyuubi..." seringaian Itachi makin melebar saat menyebutkan nama preman sangar itu. Sukses membuat Sasuke pening di tempat. Oh ayolah, hanya karena mengucapkan nama begitu saja raut wajah Itachi langsung seberlebihan itu.

"... Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu keberadaan rumah kita?" Sasuke sibuk mengingat-ingat. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah merasa dikuntit akhir-akhir ini. Tapi... ah! Bagaimana bisa Sasuke dengan bodohnya tak menyadari hal itu!

Mendadak raut wajah Sasuke sedikit berubah horror. Bukan, bukan karena Itachi melakukan kegiatan yang aneh-aneh lagi. Hanya saja... oh, jadi begitu, ya? Cewek kuning adik Kyuubi itu sudah tahu kalau dia menipunya? Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya selama ini dialah yang dipermainkan? Oh bagus... bagaimana bisa otaknya sebodoh itu, hn?

Itachi yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke hanya menghela napas sebentar.

"Sadar sekarang siapa yang bodoh? Kalau mau bermain-main dengan mereka, seharusnya kau bicarakan padaku dulu baik-baik... yah tapi sebenarnya aku sendiri sudah sadar akan hal ini dari awal sih..."

"Tahu bagaimana?"

"Hmmm, yah... aku melihat interaksimu dengan Namikaze Naru beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi aku sengaja tidak membaur dengan kalian berdua segera karena aku kenal Namikaze muda itu. Dia terkenal karena insiden pematahan kaki waktu itu, jadi aku sebagai anggota genk yang baik mencari tahu siapa Namikaze itu sebenarnya. Dan yah... dialah Namikaze Naru."

Sasuke mendecih sinis. Oh, jadi Aniki keriputnya ini mengintip semua interaksi mereka?

"Kau tahu, aku pikir awalnya kau memang sudah tahu siapa Namikaze itu dan meminta nomor teleponnya untuk membuat rencana baru bareng anggota kita yang lain. Tapi sepertinya... kau memang benar-benar tertarik padanya, eh?"

Sial! Jangan bilang kalau wajah Sasuke memerah sekarang. Well, iya, okeh, fine, sip, fix, dan segala kata-kata penerimaan lainnya, Sasuke memang tertarik pada Naru! Puas?

"Berisik!" Sasuke melempar kertas di tangannya dengan gemas ke arah Itachi. Dan sukses ditanggapi dengan tawa nista dari sang kakak.

"Yahhh tidak masalah sih kalau memang tertarik. Toh dengan sikap beranimu untuk mendekati si Naru itu juga jadi mempermudah rencanaku..."

"Rencana apa?" Sasuke merespon cepat. Jangan bilang kalau Itachi ada rencana jahat terhadap Naru Dobe-nya?  
"Rencana memancing Namikaze Kyuubi agar datang ke hadapanku," Kembali Itachi cengar-cengir tidak jelas setelah mengucapkan nama Kyuubi. Membuat Sasuke mendecih kembali dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Cih, jangan bilang kalau kau homo yang naksir pada Kyuubi itu?"

Itachi mengangguk.

Krik krik...

Dengan respon sedikit telat Sasuke melotot. Hah?! Itu tadi bukan fatamorgana, kan?!

"J-jangan bercanda... Kaa-san dan Tou-san bisa mendadak gila jika tahu hal ini..." Sumpah demi tomat di berbagai penjuru dunia. Bagaimana bisa Itachi selalu membuatnya merasa syok begini sih?! Tapi senyam-senyum ala psiko, sekarang... homo! Akhhh, apa benar mereka berdua lahir di rahim yang sama saat dulu?!

"Aku serius, baka! Dan kalau kau berani bilang Kaa-san dan Tou-san mengenai hal ini..." cling... Itachi hanya melanjutkan ucapannya dengan seringaian sadis. Mengkodekan ke Sasuke bahwa masa depan Sasuke akan suram kalau sampai dia nyinyir ngadu ke mana-mana.

Entah Sasuke harus bersyukur atau miris karena sang kakak lebih memilih menyukai Namikaze sulung daripada Namikaze bungsu.

.

**Di sisi lain...**

"Anikiiiii! Akhhhh! Kau apa-apaan sih?! Kembalikannn! Pokoknya kembalikan Kuro-chan padaku!" Naru sibuk menerjang-nerjang Kyuubi dengan garang. Tak terima akan perlakuan Kyuubi terhadap Kuro-chan yang barusan dia sebut-sebut.

"Apa sih! Salahmu sendiri membiarkannya digigit anjing tetangga sampai lehernya putus! Lagian kalau bangkainya masih ada mau kau apakan, hah?!" Kyuubi sibuk berkoar-koar membalas ocehan sang adik dengan tangan yang sibuk menangkis semua serangan maut Naru.

"Tapi kan... ahhhh! Setidaknya kita bisa memakamkannya secara resmiii! Kurooooo! Kau benar-benar manusia tak berperikehewanan!"

Telinga Kyuubi benar-benar diuji ketahanannya mendengar Naru yang sibuk mewek dari tadi. Cukup! Kyuubi benar-benar tidak tahan! Siapa yang lebih tidak berperikehewanan hah? Dia yang mengirimkan bangkai kucing kampung korengan itu ke dimensi*?* lain atau Naru yang sok-sok pecinta binatang tapi nyatanya tidak merawat kucing temuannya itu dengan baik sehingga kepala dan badannya bisa terpisah oleh anjing tetangga?

"Ckkk! Jadi kau mau bagaimana sekarang?!" Kyuubi melotot seram ke arah Naru. Namun karena Naru sudah berjuta-juta tahun hidup bersama singa garang yang satu ini, naru sudah kebal.

"Kembalikan Kuro-chan dan kita makamkan dia baik-baik! Ahhh! Lalu kau kemanakan juga kotak pink satu-satunya milikku yang diberikan Hinata bulan lalu?!"

Krik... oh bagus. Jadi Kyuubi setidak bermodal itu ya sampai nyolong semua properti adiknya hanya untuk meneror keluarga Uchiha itu?

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Kenapa tidak pakai bangkai kelinci yang kemarin mati di kebun sekolah saja?! Kenapa harus Kuro?!"

"Kau ini baka, ya?! Bangkai kelinci katamu?! Itu terlalu imut, bodoh!"

"Cih! Padahal kau sendiri memakai kotak pink punyaku untuk wadah Kuro-chan, kan?!" Naru antara mau nyolot dan mewek miris dalam hati. Secara, Kuro-chan kesayangannya dan kotak pink wadah hadiah pemberian Hinata dicolong paksa dengan Anikinya ini.

"Berisiiiik! Ya sudah nanti kita ambil lagi! Ck, dasar Imouto banyak maunya!"

Kyuubi tidak mengerti. Bagaimana caranya merebut bangkai kucing itu kembali jika sekarang bangkai itu ada di tangan Uchiha brengsek yang dibencinya? Atau bisa saja bangkai itu sudah dibuang entah ke mana. Ahhhh salahkan adiknya yang lebay dan semelankolis itu. Naru niat tidak sih membantunya balas dendam, sebenarnya?

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Saya udah gagal paham sama diri sendiri yang bisa-bisanya luluh sama permintaan readers (lagi) buat ngebikinin cerita inti dari Kriminal sama Sweet Revenge. Udahlah, intinya saya berkesan kayak gak konsisten ini (tapi emang iya gak konsisten sih). Dan buat autumn. aoki... ini cerita intinya nih! Sorry rada aneh.

Buat fic ini mungkin cuma bakalan 3 chap deh kayaknya. Dan berhubung saya tiba-tiba dapet ilham buat lanjutin... selamat ya yang udah sukses bujuk saya via pm buat cerita inti fic ini. kalian berhasil lalala (nangis miris meratapi kegoyahan iman).

Dan buat yang masih ngeblur sama cerita ini, saya saranin baca fic Kriminal sama Sweet revenge biar bisa tau latar belakangnya kehhh wkwk.

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


	2. Chapter 2

**To:**

**Hanazawa kay **_iyaa, makasih. Ini udah diupdate. _**Autumn. aoki **_emmm, sebenernya gak dari lama. Baru dua kali itu ketemunya, cuma karena Ita 'melakukan hal aneh' sama Kyuu pas tawuran beberapa waktu lalu, Kyuu jadi ilfeel dan benci Ita. Iya nih, akhirnya bisa lanjut huhu maaf ya lama nunggu. _**Kitsune Riku11 **_wkwk, kalo gak gila gak asyik sih ceritanya. Makasih, ini udah update. _**Ollanara511 **_iyaa, makasih. _**Gumiho No Kyuubi **_om... om... akhhh! Apa gaya bahasa saya kayak om om ya hikss... saya cewek coy, cewek :") #okehsipiniamsyong btw makasih sarannya, saya coba ubah ke humor. _**Akira renmei **_ini kayaknya lebih fokus ke hubungan sasunaru sama itakyuu, jadi dikit kemungkinan munculin karakter ortu mereka dalam 3 chap. _**Widya. Mikazuki **_iyaa. _**Aichan14 **_wkwk, makasih. _**Hyuul **_iya nih, akhirnya saya bikinin hiks :')_

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Stupid Game © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, etc.**

_**Special for autumn. aoki request**_

_**Dan semua readers yang minta sekuel (lagi) dari fic Sweet Revenge & Kriminal**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading_**

"Woy! Kita ada misi besar kali ini!" berpasang-pasang mata dengan tatapan cengok didapat Kyuubi setelah dia mendeklarasikan pembukaan misi mereka kali ini. Sebagian malah memasang wajah berapi-api siap tempur mengingat rata-rata misi mereka selama ini selalu tentang perkelahian.

"Apa? Ada yang menantang kita lagi?!" Ninbi membolakan kedua matanya, membentuk binar-binar yang menjijikan di mata Kyuubi.

"Misi besar... ah! Kau ingin kami membantumu dalam urusan percintaan?! Akhirnya kau mendapat mukjizat juga, terima kasih Kami-samaaa!" dan digamparlah mulut boblok Sanbi oleh Kyuubi.

"Dengar, ya... ini masalah Naru! Dan..." Kyuubi sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya, ragu ingin mengatakan kata terakhir atau tidak. Membuat suasana jadi sok dramatis lebay. Oh, ayolah! Harga dirinya benar-benar diuji jika harus mengucapkan nama kucing borokan itu di hadapan anggota genk-nya.

"...kuro."

Krik.. krik... bagus, terucap sudah.

"Kuro?"

"Anak mana?"

"Naru sudah punya pacar?"

"Ck! Dengar, kucing! Kuro itu kucing! Puas?!" Kyuubi makin kesal mendengar lontaran berbagai pertanyaan dari teman-temannya kini sibuk membentak sangar mereka. Cih... salahkan Naru yang banyak maunya sampai dia harus rempong meminta bantuan teman-temannya begini.

"Jadi begini... Naru memungut kucing borokan beberapa bulan yang lalu dan merawatnya. Tapi kemarin lusa aku menemukan bangkai kucing kampung itu sudah tergeletak di depan rumah kami dengan kepala dan badan yang terpisah. Intinya, kucing itu digigit anjing tetangga kami."

"Jangan bilang kalau misi kita kali ini adalah menghidupkan kembali nyawa kucing korengan itu?" _well, seems like they are god_... imajinasimu terlalu tinggi, Shukaku.

"Dengarkan dulu, baka! Kalian tahu Itachi Uchiha si brengsek yang waktu itu melakukan hal terkutuk padaku, kan?! Jadi, Naru sekarang pacaran dengan adik dari Uchiha brengsek itu..." Kyuubi sebenarnya tak ingin mengingat kembali momen menjijikan waktu itu, tapi ini demi ketenangan hidupnya dari gangguan mulut nyinyir Naru, dia harus menyampaikan misi ini agar berjalan dengan lancar dan mendapatkan bangkai kucing milik adiknya itu kembali.

"Hah?! Jadi Naru memang sudah tidak jomblo lagi?! D-dan... pacarnya itu genk musuh kita?!" Shukaku menjerit lebay. Membuat gamparan indah Kyuubi mendarat telak di pipinya. Sukses membuat mulut alay itu bungkam mendadak.

"Ohhh! Momen saat pertama kali kita bertemu Akatsuki yang masalah perebutan wilayah itu? _Well_, kita menang sih emang, tapi kalau tidak salah... ada salah satu anggota homo mereka yang berhasil menci –awww! Panas kampret!" Hachibi menjerit nista saat Kyuubi menumpahkan kuah ramen yang ada di dekatnya dengan sengaja.

Entahlah, sepertinya hari ini Kyuubi terlihat lebih garang dari biasanya dengan melakukan penganiayaan terhadap teman-temannya tanpa belas kasihan. Mugkin karena mengungkit masalah... Itachi?

"Kau ungkit-ungkit masalah terkutuk itu sekali lagi, aku gampar sampai pipimu kempot! Cih... Hey, Naru tidak serius masalah pacaran itu. Dia memanfaatkan adik si brengsek itu untuk balas dendam."

"Ya ya ya... jadi apa hubungannya antara kucing, Itachi homo, dan pacar Naru?"

"Aku dan Naru berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumah ketua genk Akatsuki itu berkat ketololan adik Uchiha itu. Dan lagi, aku kemarin sempat memberinya surat tantangan ke rumah mereka dengan memasukkan surat itu bersamaan dengan bangkai kucing si Naru. Dan sekarang, Naru ngamuk-ngamuk menjijikan karena aku tidak menguburkan si Kuro-nya itu dengan layak dan malah memberikannya pada si brengsek itu. Misi kali ini... bantu aku untuk mendapatkan bangkai itu kembali bagaimanapun caranya." Kyuubi menyampaikan misinya dengan sesingkat mungkin, bahkan dia menghilangkan cerita tentang warna kotak yang dipakai serta ketidakbermodalan dirinya yang lain. Malulah.

Hening berkepanjangan...

Satu Genk Rasengan cengok masal. Apa tadi yang ketua mereka bilang?! Merebut kembali Kuro si kucing korengan yang sudah membusuk itu?! Mendatangi rumah musuh demi hal tidak elit macam bangkai kucing?! _Hell_! Kenapa mereka bisa-bisanya mempercayakan jabatan ketua pada manusia tidak waras ini, sih?! Sebesar apa dosa mereka sampai mempunyai ketua macam Kyuubi?

"Tidak mau ah! Itu kan salahmu, kenapa kau mengambil hak milik Naru?!" Shukaku nyolot. Dan langsung ditanggapi Kyuubi dengan pelototan mutakhir.

"Heh! Aku ketua di sini, bego! Kalian harus mematuhi keputusanku!"

"Motto genk kita kan demokrasi! Sorry, ya Kyuu... tapi kali ini kami semua di pihak Shukaku!" Hachibi angkat bicara, disambut dengan anggukan pasti seluruh anggota Rasengan.

Bagus, matilah Kyuubi...

Dan senanglah Itachi di seberang sana.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya melihat buntalan hitam kecil yang kini tengah bergelayut manja di kaki kanannya. Sibuk mengeong-ngeong sok imut minta belas kasih. Sumpah demi apapun, Sasuke jijik dengan binatang! Apalagi kucing! Mana warnanya hitam lagi! Errr, oke, yang terakhir tidak bermaksud rasis, kebetulan saja warnanya hitam, hanya saja intinya... Sasuke benci kucing, okeh? Apapun warnanya.

Tapi... ada sesuatu di leher kucing itu yang membuat Sasuke menahan niat awalnya yang semula ingin mendepak paksa sang kucing.

Dengan perlahan dia menundukkan badannya, memeriksa kalung yang dikenakan kucing hitam itu dengan cepat. Mengabaikan meongan demi meongan yang jujur saja membuat telinganya sakit. Tolonglah, kucing ini nyinyir sekali.

Huruf K tercetak jelas di kalung yang kucing itu kenakan. Dan itu artinya... kucing ini ada majikan. Hoh... tapi entah kenapa badan ceking si kucing sangat tidak mencerminkan hewan peliharan sama sekali.

Tunggu... ada tulisan lain dibalik bandul kalung ini... 'Kuro (Kyuubi-Naru's Neko)'. Oh... jadi namanya Kuro... dan nama itu merupakan singkatan dari Kyuubi dan Na... eh?!

Mata Sasuke melotot hebat membaca tulisan itu, menggosok-gosok plang nama berukuran beberapa centi itu berharap yang dia baca barusan hanya ilusi semata.

J-jadi... kucing ceking ini punya Naru?! Namikaze Naru?!

I-itu artinya... rumah Naru ada di sekitar sini, kan? Tapi... di mana? Yah, sepertinya Sasuke harus berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada Neji, teman sekelasnya yang memaksanya kerja kelompok di rumah kediaman Hyuuga itu hari ini.

Entah sejak kapan, tangan Sasuke yang semula hendak mengusir garang si kucing, kini sibuk mengelus-elus badan sang kucing. Sepertinya kekuatan nama Naru sangat berperan bagi perasaan Sasuke. Bahkan suara sok imut si kucing, kini terdengar indah di telinga Sasuke.

"Loh... Teme? Kau Sasuke, kan? Kok... kok kau ada di sini, sih?"

Pandangan Sasuke langsung beralih menatap orang yang tiba-tiba berbicara padanya. Sosok Naru dengan seragam sekolah kini berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Seragam yang sama seperti momen pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Kerja kelompok. Kau sendiri?"

"... eh? Aku? Aku hanya... loh?! Itu... Kuro-channnnn?! Bagaimana bisa kau menghidupkannya kembali?!" Naru menjerit lebay dan langsung menyambar kucing hitam itu. Mendekapnya erat, membuat si kucing tergencet dan memberontak garang. Membuat Sasuke _speechless_ di tempat.

"Kau... kau... bagaimana bisa kau membuat Kuro hidup kembali? Dan... astaga, bahkan kepala dan badannya menyatu sempurna seperti ini..." Naru yang girang semakin berkoar-koar hebat. Tak memikirkan kata-kata apa saja yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh... jadi memang kau dan Kyuubi yang mengirimkan bangkai kucing mati itu ke rumah, kami?"

Krik... krik...

Jdeeer! Mampus, ketahuanlah rencana busuk mereka. Bakaaa, bagaimana bisa Naru sebego ini melupakan hal sepenting itu. Yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang ini Uchiha Sasuke, si pemilik rumah yang dikirimi bangkai kucing oleh kakaknya. Dan ucapannya yang barusan... Arggghhh! Sudahlah!

"... kalau iya, memangnya kenapa? Baguslah kalau kau sudah tau sekarang," Naru berbicara dengan nada sedingin mungkin. Namun dalam hati sudah nangis-nangis miris meratapi betapa goblok dirinya. Ini terlalu cepatttt, terlalu cepat untuk diketahui Sasuke. Jangan sampai Kyuubi tahu kegeblekan mulutnya sampai rencana mereka kebongkar duluan begini.

"Oh... memang itu rencanamu dari awal?"

Naru sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Kenapa bukan nada marah ataupun meledak-ledak yang dia dapat? Hanya... itu?

"Salahkan genkmu yang menyiksa Aniki sampai babak belur begitu. Aku tidak akan minta maaf padamu walaupun aku sudah menipumu sejauh ini... aku tidak sudi."

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak, bukan permintaan maaf yang dia inginkan. Bukan itu...

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Sibuk memikirkan rencana untuk menghabisiku? Silakan... oh, atau jangan-jangan kau ada niat licik ingin mencabut nyawa Kuro lagi?!"

Antara miris dan _sweatdrop_, Sasuke tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Oh, jadi bocah ini percaya kalau dia menghidupkan kucing itu lagi? Jangan bilang kalau Naru tidak tahu bahwa kucing ini hanya dia temukan barusan, dan bangkai kucing yang di dapat mereka kemarin itu adalah kucing yang berbeda dengan kucing ini?

"Dengar Naru... mungkin ini konyol. Tapi, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya aku memang serius denganmu?" yang Sasuke inginkan adalah... kepastian dari Naru. Kepastian perasaannya. Hanya itu.

A-apa tadi yang Uchiha ini barusan bilang? Bagaimana kalau dia serius? Tunggu... Teme ini tidak bodoh, kan? Oh ayolah, Naru sudah menipunya sampai sejauh ini, tapi bocah ini malah...

Hah, Naru pening mendadak. Apa sih yang Sasuke lihat dari dalam dirinya?

Cantik tidak, tomboy iya... adik preman gahar, blak-blakan, dan bahkan penipu. Bagaimana bisa?

"Serius? Kau sakit, eh? Jangan bilang kalau ini salah satu rencana kau dan genkmu? Sejak kapan kau sadar aku membohongimu?"

"Sejak Itachi memberitahuku. Dengar... masalah pernyataan cinta itu, tidak ada hubungannya dengan genk kita. Awalnya aku memang iseng mempermainkanmu sambil menunggu anggota kami yang lain, tapi entah kenapa aku baru sadar kalau aku tertarik padamu. Ah, maksudku... ah, sudahlah! Intinya, aku serius."

Arghhh! Tolonglah, kenapa setelah goncangan batin akibat ulangan matematika dadakan di kelas tadi kini dia harus dihadapkan dengan problema kehidupan macam cinta seriusan begini, sih?

"Tidak masalah walau aku telah membohongimu?" Naru memastikan, dan Sasuke mengangguk. Secara logika, ucapan Sasuke memang terkesan lebay di telinga Naru. Tapi yah, baiklah...

Naru membuka mulutnya, namun menahan suaranya sebentar. Sedikit ragu dengan keputusannya. Namun...

"Baiklah... kita hapuskan hubungan antara genk dan status kita. Kalau kau serius, itu artinya aku tidak perlu takut lagi kalau benar-benar akan jatuh cinta padamu... seperti sekarang, misalnya?"

Dan entah kenapa, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Karena Sasuke juga tahu, bahwa Naru tidak sepenuhnya menipu dirinya. Naru memang benar-benar menerimanya.

.

"Jadi kau bohong padaku, eh?!"

"Hah? Bohong bagaimana? Kau sendiri, kan yang memvonisku seolah aku memang manusia dewa yang bisa menghidupkan bangkai kucing mati?"

Naru memonyongkan bibirnya kesal. Cih... ternyata Kyuubi membohonginya masalah bangkai kucing itu? Eh tapi tunggu dulu... kemarin Kyuubi kan malah sibuk minta maaf saat dia menerjang badan kakaknya itu garang. Itu artinya, Kyuubi juga tidak tahu dan salah mengira bahwa bangkai kucing yang katanya tergeletak di depan rumah mereka itu Kuro-chan?

Dan sekarang...

Jangan bilang kalau Kyuubi benar-benar sedang memikirkan cara agar Kuro kembali ke dekapan Naru?

"Hey, Teme... aku punya rencana bagus agar hubungan kita direstui oleh genk kita..."

"Rencana? Kau bercanda? Anikiku itu homo, dan dia sekarang tengah mengincar kakakmu. Aku yakin Kyuubi sadar akan hal itu, tidak mungkin genk kita bisa damai jika kedua ketuanya saja memiliki masalah serumit ini."

Homo... yaoi?! J-jadi Itachi Uchiha yang dibenci Kyuubi itu, oh baiklah. Naru mengerti sekarang kenapa Kyuubi begitu membenci Itachi.

Dan seringaian licik terukir di bibir Naru.

"Tidak masalah..." Sasuke bengong mendengar tanggapan Naru. J-jangan bilang kalau pacarnya ini... fujoshi?!

Mungkin memang saja mereka kemarin-kemarin diperalat kedua kakak mereka. Naru dijadikan pion agar Kyuubi bisa meneror Itachi, dan Sasuke dijadikan pion agar Itachi bisa memancing Kyuubi keluar.

Namun kali ini, Naru tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Karena dengan homonya Itachi, dan sifat badass Kyuubi... akan jadi hal yang mudah untuk menciptakan skenario baru.

Skenario permainan baru untuk membuat persatuan antar genk mereka berdua.

Walaupun harus mengorbankan orientasi seksual Kyuubi, eh?

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Hayyyy! Akhirnya ya Allah, saya bisa ngetik chap 2-nya juga. Siallll, susah banget mikirin endingnya hiksss (jadi dia gak update chap 2 karena takut salah langkah soalnya belom ada gambaran buat ending)

Well, sebenernya saya selama ini belum kepikiran mau ditamatin gimana caranya dalam 3 chap. Tapi yah, akhirnya setelah bertapa di antara tumpukan soal persiapan UTS kemarin, bahkan sampe UTS selesai, baru kedapetan deh alur buat sampe ke ending.

Maaf telah mem-pending ceritanya selama ini. Sebenernya kemarin mau fokus ke ItaKyuu, tapi berhubung pair utamanya SasuNaru, jadi yah... chap depan aja deh porsi ItaKyuunya.

Sorry banget kalo maksa... saya kan udah bilang di fic Kriminal sama Sweet Revenge kalo saya gak bisa lebih dari itu. Takut jatohnya maksa kalo disekuelin lagi. Dan yah, gini deh jadinya. Maaf yah...

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


End file.
